Diamonds
by crisscolfersglee
Summary: Blaine Anderson tries to survive and he got only one way to do it: stealing. He breaks into houses of richer people and steals things and makes them to money. One night he breaks into another house but little does he know which house it is. badboy!blaine cheerio!kurt niff


_Dimonds_

_**Chapter One:**_

The plan.

_The plan_.

The plan was absolute crap. Sometimes Blaine asks himself how he gets those kind of ideas. But what should you do if you don't have any money and your stomach growls loudly for hours because of having no food?

Blaine was in a little park near a richer part of the city. His plan was to break into one of the houses there and search for something that he can sell to one of his contacts to get some money for at least the next few days.

Everyone can imagine that you can't just go to a house and it screams for you to come in with the key in the lock. So Blaine had to think about something else.

It was night and except for his steps you couldn't hear anything, only the wind that was blowing cold and sharp. Blaine only wore a leather jacket, which he pressed closer to his body while he was walking in the direction of the houses.

_How should it work to break into a house if there are high fences and cameras everywhere? In the end I could be in jail and I'm absolutely not in the mood for that_, Blaine thought a bit lost in these thoughts and looked at the houses he was walking by.

All of the houses had high fences and hedges in front of them and it didn't made Blaine any happier. He was in Lima, Ohio. Somewhere here will be one house that doesn't have fences around it, right?

And to Blaines surprise he found himself in front of a house which didn't have any fences or hedges. Only a big driveway which lead to the garage and on the other side to the doorway.

This is it. Blaine moved careful on the property and walked quietly and slowly around the whole house. He was standing in the garden, his head raised up in the air with a direct view on a balcony. It was a wall with only windows in it. With a closer look Blaine saw that the door to the balcony was open. Probably to get some fresh air in the room. But it was not closed and Blaine hoped that the door didn't made any noises or that there wasn't a person in the room… which was very unlikely. He had to get up there somehow…

He looked around and discovered some vines of a plant that jockeyed up to the railing of the balcony. This was his chance. Blaine took a handful of the vines and pulled at them to test if they would hold his weight. When they didn't tore apart he started to climb up.

And as a matter of fact he was up at the balcony in a few minutes. With a swing he jumped over the railing and landed on the balcony. Slowly and very careful Blaine crept past the windows with the curtains to the door so he could look into the room. It was dark and through the light of the moon he could see the outlines of a bed. Actually not to his surprise he saw the silhouette of a person in the bed which seemed to sleep deeply.

Relieved Blaine breathed out and pushed two fingers against the door to open it into the room. He waited if the person in the bed would move or react and when the person didn't Blaine put a foot over the threshold and into the room of this stranger.

He looked around in silence. The room was really big. Through the low light he could see two more doors that probably lead to the bathroom and another room. With another look Blaine saw a desk, different cabinets, a big shelf and a very expansive looking sound system.

_What I would give for all of that_, Blaine thought and looked for something that he could take with him. On one of the shelves he saw different boxes. Quietly and with a view on the person in the bed he crept towards the shelf. He touched the boxes and then he saw a watch. With another careful step he continued to make his way towards the object and looked at it closely in the low light. It was a simple silver watch. Somewhere Blaine saw this watch before…

After short thinking he remembered. It was a watch from Cartier and if he thought about it he would get a few hundred dollars for it. He looked at the watch with another look before he let it slid into the pocket of his pants.

He didn't have a bad conscience since he started stealing from others to survive by himself. It wasn't the first time that he broke into a random house. With the watch in his pocket he walked back to the balcony door when the person in the bed moved. Blaine froze on place and stared at the person in the dark while holding his breath.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!,_ Blaine thought and looked around in panic. If he'd stay there the person would call the police. The other option was just to run out of the door and run for his life away from the house.

Blaine decided for the second option and tried to creep past the bed back to the door but just in this moment the person in the bed moved again and Blaine looked around in panic again. This time their sights met and Blaine looked into ice blue eyes.


End file.
